Change
by TwilightandCullens
Summary: A different side of how Bella and Edward constimate their relationship.


Change:

To give a completely different form or appearance to; transform.

When you hear the word change, you must think rather in the terms of doing something differently, like adding a new fixture to your hair, or simply changing the repricaution of who you are. For me, Change was the only word I had known, mostly in the last three years of my life.

The bath water drizzled from the nozzle, adding even more heat to the steamy river flowing in the bath tub I laid in. I let the warm invade my body, relaxing the tension in my muscles, or also known as the uncoordinated muscles that migrated in my body.

However, soon that would change, everything was to change. I would soon walk straight down an aisle, hopefully knowing my balance. As I made the final step, I would be staring into the eyes of the angel, the essence of why I even am living. I would be saying "I do" to a man, whose love for me was once a forbidden disease, I would joining the world of vampires, who feeded off the blood of animals. I would become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Many people if they heard the idea of some insignificant girl falling into the world of vampires, many people would just stare with a sense of disbelief, thinking that the world this girl believed was beyond the craziest thing ever known. Less than four years ago, that would've been my initial reaction.

So much had changed, I was not the same girl I was, and I was realistic but stubborn still. I fell even more than usual, but never felt the need to push myself to feeling like the most uncoordinated teen in the universe. Love was never a plan for my life, I believed that one day I would find it, but not in some odd place, named Forks at least. That changed beyond imaginable, from day one, when his onyx eyes planted onto me, showing his ultimate challenge, the fight to kill me due to my intoxicating scent. Even marriage was beyond a question, I would never seek to find myself being a misses, and that also vanished when I looked into the eyes of the most beautiful creature, and agreed to marriage, but with the bargain of fulfilling my wish as well. We would after the wedding, consummate our relationship.

As the bath water fell onto my skin, I released a sigh; I was relaxed and not slightly the bit annoyed at the concept of the day ahead. Alice had made it her wish as the maid of honor that I spend one day away from the groom, and then the following day. I would be his, for an eternity. I loathed the idea of being away from him, not feeling the passion of lips as they surfaced onto mine. The shiver I felt when he held me, while he sang the most beautiful melody known, my lullaby. However, within the next day, I would be his, even though I already am, but for forever.

As the water seemed to get cold, I sat up all the while releasing the water from the tub. It had been a long day; I spent most of day with Alice finishing all details of the wedding, which seemed like an eternity. As I finished the last detail, I felt the coolness of his hands on my shoulders, and I knew I was being rescued. The rest of the evening, I spent with the love of my life, gracing our presence at our meadow, which was beyond the best thing for me at that point. As he dropped me off at Charlie's, this soon would be just a past memory to me. I would no longer live at my father's house, instead for centuries to come. I would be with my angel, living my life, as one of his own.

I spent most of my evening reading, falling into the stories I adored. That was my life before I met Edward, reading books daily, falling into someone else love story, but later own I realized I had my own love story, and I smiled at that idea. Charlie was to fend for himself for now on, he would choose his own meals, and the way he choose to live. He sickened me to know soon, Charlie would be out of the equation. With the change of human to vampire for me, I would have to release the two people I loved most. Charlie, a man who resembled me so much, and Renee, a mother who needed seem not surprise me with her latest conquest. They would be gone, just like that. The idea of that angered me, so I put my thoughts in cooking my last meal for my father. Then the idea of a showered occurred as I realized soon he would be here, to hold me before the hiatus from one another.

I stepped from the tub, brushing my hair slowly, but firm enough to release the tangles. I made myself acceptable, and went straight to my room. As I predicted, he was there. Lying like an angel of masses on my bed smiling as I made my way to his reach. He kissed me on the cheek as I rubbed his arm softly.

"You are so beautiful." Edward said, I immediately blushed a crimson red, smiling at him as he held my hand. Within the moment, he had in his arms; he looked at me, and smiled. "One day, and you will be mine forever." I laughed at him, because he already knew that was so vague. "Edward, I have always been yours." He flashed his crooked smile, which always took my breath away.

"Bella, I know that, silly I am just saying that I can finally be able to tell the world, your mine." I kissed him, and as the moon shinned in, something had been different when his lips had met mine. I drew back, staring at him, not willing to create a scene; I looked at him wondering if there was something wrong. One thing that I knew well was my angel.

"Is everything okay Edward?" As I said this, he smiled, but not in a true Edward fashion, more less a devious smirk. He looked at me, but his eyes were a deep onyx, I stiffened, knowing that any cost tonight could be the end of me. However I knew him, I rubbed his face, tracing a heart on his cheek. As he swallowed at my touch, he grabbed my hand, softly placing it on his chest.

"Edward, what is wrong? Please tell me love." I sat there unable to question his sudden change, but I needed to know. He smiled at me, but with less of a devious look.

"There has been so many humans I have walked near Bella, but none have ever had the scent you have, the taste of your blood in my being was beyond the sweetest thing I have ever have endured in the last 100 years of my life as a vampire. However there is one I need, even more than I thought I could ever want."

As he said his words, I starred with a question of concern, but also curiosity. What was he trying to say, but instead I dropped the sudden form of listing in my head, and listened to him as he continued.

"I have pushed it away, thinking that it would cause you to be killed. I have imagined myself loving you, but all the while you were gone from my vicious monster. I can not take this anymore, I need you. I need to feel you, to show my love to you, I know I said after our marriage, but Bella I am ready."

I looked at him with a sudden look of shock. For so long he protested that the idea of making love was beyond out of the question. Our intimate moments were ended when he felt they were too much for his control. As I looked at him, still with my mouth drew close, I felt his soft, cold hands draw my mouth close. He smiled at me, which even made things worse. Then his lips feel onto mine, and I immediately pulled my whole being into his embrace. However, I needed to speak to him before anything would or were to happen.

"You protested, you wanted to wait, why now?" He looked at me, and then willingly answered my answer. "As I laid with you in the meadow today, all I wanted was to wrap you underneath me, and bring you to a world you have never know, to keep you safe, even if it is the most dangerous thing I could do with you, but I can not wait. I want to make love to you, only if you will let me?"

As I heard him confess his reasoning to this change, I still was confused, more less a puzzled look of shock. However, I needed him even more than anyone could imagine. So as he starred at the eyes he loved so much, I grabbed his chin and kissed it. I then kissed him, more furiously than ever, and as my answer reached into his radar, the most precious part of this world came into effect. My angel, my knight, my shining star, and I were taking things further, and falling into a world of the great unknown. Nothing could get better than this.


End file.
